Prélude aux cendres
by Mael Galant
Summary: <html><head></head>À douze ans, on leur demande de devenir des machines de guerre, prêts à tomber en cendre au combat. Mais pour Sasuke, c'est hors de question. Il ne peut tomber avant de faire tomber son frère.</html>


**Titre :** Prélude aux cendres

**Rating : **T

**Résumé :** À douze ans, on leur demande de devenir des machines de guerre, prêts à tomber en cendre au combat. Mais pour Sasuke, c'est hors de question. Il ne peut tomber avant de faire tomber son frère.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, qui doit probablement mourir d'épuisement à l'heure qu'il est pour produire une série aussi longue. Alors par respect pour son travail, je vais tenter de ne pas massacrer son œuvre.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est un UA dans lequel les Uzumaki n'ont pas hérité d'un pouvoir spécial pour maîtriser les démons. De ce fait, Naruto et sa mère n'ont jamais été désignés pour être les porteurs de Kyubi. De par cet infime changement, les relations d'amitié entre les personnages ont évolués différemment durant leur enfance. Vous êtes prévenus, mais je suis sûr que vous apprécierez tout de même, alors bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Un prélude aux cendres<strong>

**Chapitre un**

Il suffit d'un simple reniflement dédaigneux, un simple claquement de langue sarcastique dans le silence de la classe, pour que tous se tournent vers lui avec des yeux ronds. Coupé dans son discours, ce que jamais personne n'avait osé faire jusqu'alors, Iruka le dévisagea avec la même stupeur. Loin d'être intimidé, l'enfant croisa les bras et lui renvoya un regard inébranlable.

- Un problème, Uchiwa-kun?

Sans pouvoir le réfréner, un rire sec et désagréable s'échappa des lèvres du gamin, qui baissa la tête pour masquer son expression derrière les longues mèches noires de sa chevelure. Il pouvait sentir sur sa nuque le regard inquiet de son amie Hinata et elle avait bien raison de s'alarmer. Il était prêt à faire la plus grosse connerie jamais réalisée depuis les tous débuts de l'histoire de Konoha. Et ça le rendait extatique de contentement.

- Oh oui, professeur, un gros problème : il est hors de question que je participe à un système qui envoi des enfants de douze ans au combat.

Le ton haineux et mordant fit glapir les âmes sensibles de la classe. Sasuke Uchiwa, l'élève le plus doué de leur cohorte, venait de s'opposer non seulement à son professeur, mais à ce qui constituait la base solide de l'enseignement ninja. L'invraisemblable de cet évènement créa un tremblement de terre dans l'esprit de ses camarades. Depuis la tendre enfance, on leur avait répété qu'il n'y avait pas plus grand honneur que de défendre son village. Les armes avaient pris la forme de jouets, les batailles s'étaient transformées en jeux de gloire. Leur imaginaire avait été enrichi de guerres épiques et de faits héroïques.

Mais contrairement à ces imbéciles naïfs à l'esprit malléable, Sasuke avait vu la mort avant d'entrer à l'académie – la vraie, terrible et définitive mort. Il avait respiré l'odeur métallique du sang. Sentit le désespoir prendre possession de ses muscles jusqu'à le paralyser d'effroi. Il n'y avait rien d'honorable au meurtre, rien de beau en la violence. Que la douleur.

- Voyons Sasuke-kun, être genin ne veut pas dire que vous irez à la guerre. Vous devez d'abord finir votre éducation grâce à des missions d'aide aux villageois, rien qui ne…

- Mais nous serons officiellement des shinobis. Et dès l'instant où nous allons afficher le bandeau de Konoha, chaque ninja, chaque truand, chaque personne avec des intensions un tant soit peu belliqueuse, saura que nous avons reçu une formation de combat. Peu importe notre degré, nos compétences, notre expérience : nous serons les cibles à viser, ceux qu'il faudra éliminer avant de s'en prendre aux civiles.

Iruka pâlissait à vue d'œil alors que Sasuke débitait ses arguments avec le ton froid d'une rage tout juste contenue. Les autres élèves s'étaient mis à murmurer nerveusement entre eux, déboussolé face à cette vérité crue contredisant le monde idyllique qu'on leur avait dépeint. Mais l'Uchiwa ne pouvait plus arrêter, pas après avoir refoulé pendant près de quatre ans toute sa haine pour ce système immonde qui avait corrompu son frère et voulait le corrompre à son tour. Il n'allait pas se taire, plus maintenant.

- C'est pourquoi, Iruka-sensei, je refuse de devenir de la chair à canon avant d'avoir au moins entamé mon adolescence. Aussi je dis non à votre examen et n'espérez pas me voir revenir sur ma décision. Je ne serai pas genin à l'âge de douze ans.

Puis, se levant avec une nonchalance hautaine, Sasuke quitta la classe sans un seul regard en arrière. Sous le choc, personne n'osa proférer le moindre mot ni le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher. Cet état de stupeur était tout à fait justifié : pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, l'Uchiwa avait prononcé plus de deux phrases en moins d'une heure.

* * *

><p>Dehors, le printemps était étonnamment précoce pour le mois de mai. Le ciel était clair et les arbres bourgeonnaient déjà malgré le font de l'air frais. Histoire de se redonner confiance, l'enfant ferma les yeux et leva le visage au soleil, laissant les rayons caresser sa peau un court instant. Voilà, il l'avait fait, il avait repris une partie de son destin. Il ne pouvait plus revenir sur sa décision maintenant. Derrière lui, la porte principale s'ouvrit soudain, le sortant en vitesse de sa méditation. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à un Iruka furieux venu le ramener en classe par la peau du cou, il découvrit plutôt une jeune fille aux éclatants cheveux roses. Sakura, la dernière personne à laquelle il se serait attendu de voir, paru déstabilisée un instant par sa présence, peut-être en pensant qu'il aurait déjà quitté les lieux. Puis, après un silence de plusieurs longues secondes, où elle hésita à le regarder dans les yeux, elle finit enfin par lui adresser parole.<p>

- J'ai dit à Iruka-sensei que je ne ferai pas l'examen.

- Oh.

- … Merci.

Doublement surpris par ce dernier mot, Sasuke leva un sourcil intrigué. Pourquoi le remerciait-elle? Pour lui avoir donné l'idée de faire de même? Pour lui avoir inspiré courage de s'opposer à leur enseignant? Pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur l'injustice de leur destin? Il n'eut pas le temps d'en avoir la réponse qu'une Hinata hors d'haleine déboulait dans la cour, son visage délicat affichant la plus incroyable teinte de rouge. N'était pas reconnue pour avoir une constitution très solide, la pauvre était courbée en deux, mains sur les genoux pour reprendre péniblement son souffle. Aussitôt, l'expression de Sakura se ferma en une moue irritée. Puis, sans un mot ni un au revoir, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses quitta les lieux à grands pas, le regard onyx de Sasuke rivé sur son dos.

Sakura n'aimait pas les gens. Enfin, c'est ce que lui avait dit Hinata, le jeune homme n'ayant jamais porté attention à la fille en rose. Toujours est-il qu'elle était la seule de leur classe à ne pas être issue d'un clan ou de parents ninjas, ce qui semblait énormément la complexer. Du coup, elle portait une jalousie tenace pour les autres élèves et bien qu'elle n'en fasse pas tout un spectacle, son énergie négative était des plus palpables. Juste cette année, durant les exercices de vitesse, Sakura avait été particulièrement blessante dans ses propos envers Hinata. Pourtant, cette dernière avait toujours été polie envers sa camarade, l'encourageant chaque fois qu'elle performait un peu moins bien qu'elle. En l'apprenant, Sasuke s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules. Si Haruno voulait s'enfermer dans l'envie et les préjugés, c'était son problème.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, cependant, était pourquoi la jeune fille si rancunière ne lui avait jamais témoigné d'animosité. Pas une fois depuis leur entrée à l'académie ne l'avait-elle insultée à demi-mots ou envoyé de regards courroucés – ce qu'elle réservait couramment à tous les autres. Pourtant, Sasuke était considéré comme le plus doué de leur cohorte et dernier représentant d'un célèbre clan ninja, aussi aurait-il été logique que la haine de Sakura se concentre sur sa personne. Mais non, rien qu'une distance polie et un tout récent mot de remerciement. On ne pouvait pas dire que cela était de grands signes d'amitié, mais visiblement, Sasuke bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais bon, il fallait dire aussi qu'il s'en fichait un peu.

- Sasuke-kun! Moi aussi je… je n'irai pas à l'ex… l'examen.

Ramenant son attention sur son amie, Sasuke étira un sourire. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'Hinata prouvait sa loyauté, mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elle en fasse autant. Le chef Hyuga allait être bien amer en apprenant la nouvelle… et allait sûrement refuser qu'il se présente à nouveau chez eux après avoir entraîné sa fille dans la révolte. Dommage, il s'était habitué à se retrouver là-bas après les cours pour étudier avec Hinata. Ils allaient devoir trouver un nouveau lieu de rencontre.

Cela faisait près de quatre ans maintenant que Sasuke et Hinata étaient amis. Au début, quand le garçon était entré à l'académie, il avait été vert de jalousie en voyant que la fillette était meilleure que lui en taijutsu. Puis, il avait réalisé à quel point sa constitution était faible, son caractère humble et il s'était trouvé stupide de l'avoir jalousé autant. Bien vite, ils étaient devenus inséparables, chacun comblant les faiblesses de l'autre. Dernièrement, leurs intérêts différents faisaient en sorte qu'ils passaient moins de temps ensembles, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'avoir une profonde affection l'un pour l'autre.

En fait, s'il n'y avait pas eut Hinata, jamais Sasuke ne se serait opposé à passer l'examen. Le jeune homme se serait jeté corps et âme dans l'action, aveuglé par la haine d'anéantir son frère et venger sa famille. Ignorant ses faiblesses, il aurait tenté de grimper les échelons à toute vitesse pour accumuler de la puissance. Tôt ou tard, sa précipitation aurait été sa perte. Sans le savoir, Hinata lui avait appris à reconnaître ses défauts. À les accepter pour mieux s'améliorer. Et surtout, elle lui avait appris la patience.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant?

Ils marchaient le long de la rivière traversant le village, dont les eaux gonflés par la fonte des neiges rebondissaient et grondaient sur son lit de pierres. Par instinct protecteur, Sasuke se tenait toujours entre son amie et les rives du torrent, réflexe qu'il avait développé lors d'un hiver aux vents rigoureux qui avaient projeté la fillette au sol en de maintes reprises. Aucun d'eux n'était pressé à rentrer chez sois, aussi s'arrêtèrent-ils sur l'un des ponts, s'appuyant après la rambarde pour mieux regarder le flot déchaîné de la rivière.

- M'entraîner d'avantage, je suppose. Et quand je me sentirai prêt, dans quelques années, je passerai l'examen pour de bon.

La réponse de Sasuke sembla chagriner Hinata, car la jeune fille baissa les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. C'était un tic qu'elle exécutait chaque fois qu'elle hésitait à dire le font de sa pensée, bref, un geste qu'elle faisait presque tout le temps. Travaillant depuis les débuts de leur amitié à renforcer sa confiance, le garçon la poussa à se confier en gardant la même expression impassible qu'à l'habitude, pour ne pas l'intimider en changeant d'émotion.

- Toi, que voudrais-tu faire?

- Je… Tu as dis à Iruka-sensei que dans le font, on… on était encore des enfants, non? Et je me disais que… ça serait bien, d'agir comme des gens de notre âge. De prendre un mois de vacance et de peut-être jouer, s'amuser…

Il y eut un silence. L'expression grave et pensive, Sasuke ferma les yeux. D'aussi loin qu'il se le rappelait, il pouvait difficilement dire qu'il avait eut une enfance. Déjà, il avait à peine sept ans lors du massacre qui lui vola son innocence. Même avant, son père avait veillé à l'entraîner dès le plus jeune âge, avec une sévérité spartiate laissant peu de place à l'amusement. Le peu de souvenir que le garçon gardait d'une jeunesse naïve était lorsqu'il jouait sagement dans sa chambre, parfois avec son frère, parfois avec le chat de la famille, quelque fois avec sa mère.

Il savait qu'Hinata avait eut sensiblement le même traitement. Fille héritière du chef de clan, devant sans cesse performer jusqu'à atteindre la perfection, à cela s'ajoutais la pression sociale de la grande caste, celle de devoir connaître toute la bienséance de son rang. Pas le temps de jouer à la poupée, pas le temps de chasser les papillons. Quand il ne fallait pas apprendre à combattre, il fallait apprendre toutes ces choses faisant un bon leader et une bonne épouse. Parfois, Sasuke se demandait si des deux, elle n'était pas celle qui avait le moins vécu son enfance. Et pourtant, des deux, elle était celle qui avait sut préserver en son cœur la douceur et la naïveté de ce temps perdu qu'on leur avait arraché bien trop tôt. Encore une fois, Hinata avait raison. Il était temps qu'ils reprennent ce qui leur revenait de droit.

- Des vacances, hein? Ouais, ce serait une idée. Je pense que je vais faire ça, moi aussi.

Le ravissement qui illumina l'expression de son amie le fit sourire à son tour. Les minutes suivantes furent un bourdonnement d'idées balbutiées d'une voix timide, proposant diverses activités pour occuper leur temps. Piquenique au parc, chasse aux insectes, baignade dans le lac… Toutes ces petites choses simples qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu réaliser avant, ces désirs coupables d'âmes qui ont vieillies trop vite. Sasuke écoutait d'une oreille distraite, hochant la tête à chaque proposition, moue amusée aux lèvres. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de la jeune fille, une chaleur diffuse, pareille à celle du thé lors d'une soirée froide, pris confortablement place en ses entrailles. Alors que le soleil se couchait sur Konoha, ils se promirent de se revoir dès demain sur le même pont.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dormit horriblement mal cette nuit et, aux vues des cernes ravageant le délicat visage d'Hinata, son amie avait subit vraisemblablement le même sort. C'était un peu normal, au font. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils avaient pris la décision d'être les maîtres de leur destin. Et soudain, devant leurs yeux, s'étalait tant de possibilités et derrière chacun de ces choix, tant de doutes et d'incertitudes. Du jour au lendemain, voilà qu'ils tombaient tête première dans l'inconnu. Toute cette liberté était tellement grisante et à la fois tellement effrayante. C'était trop pour deux enfants et en même temps, c'était exactement ce dont avaient besoin deux enfants.<p>

Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils passèrent la journée au parc. Ils ne pratiquèrent aucune technique. N'étudièrent aucun ouvrage. Ils ne firent que manger des sandwichs et des biscuits, boire du thé et regarder le ciel en tentant de trouver des formes étranges dans les nuages. Les premières heures, leurs tentatives de conversation furent maladroites, leurs corps crispés, en particulier pour Sasuke qui avait refoulé depuis longtemps tout sentiment d'abandon et d'innocence. C'était une sensation étrange, comme une démangeaison lui laissant l'impression désagréable de ne pas être à la bonne place, d'être un étranger dans ce monde trop pur et enfantin.

Leur activité ne l'ennuyait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier autant qu'il le voulait, comme si ce quelque chose d'intangible le freinait dans son bonheur. Être là, sans rien faire de concret ou de constructif, juste à profiter du beau temps en bonne compagnie, c'était tellement… contraire à tout ce qu'on leur avait inculqué durant toute leur vie. Mais heureusement, Hinata et sa sensibilité instinctive les sauvèrent de se malaise. Pris d'une pulsion soudain, elle quitta la nappe et se coucha dans l'herbe, en bordure de la colline sur laquelle ils s'étaient installés.

Puis, croisant les bras sur son torse, elle fit entendre un cri aigue avant de basculer sur le côté… et de dévaler toute la pente en tournant sur elle-même. Trop abasourdit pour réagir, Sasuke leva un sourcil suspicieux. Puis Hinata réapparu sur le versant de la colline. Grimpant quatre à quatre la pente raide, les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage rouge, les yeux lumineux et le sourire large. Et elle riait. Un rire franc, libérateur, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu faire auparavant.

- Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, tu dois trop essayer ça!

Il lui fallu supplier deux fois avant que le garçon ne consente à s'exécuter. Et l'Uchiwa ne sut pas si c'était le ridicule de la situation, ou bien le sang qui lui avait monté au cerveau à force d'être étourdit, mais lorsqu'il atterrit en bas avec Hinata à ses côtés, il comprit pourquoi elle riait. La tête lui tournait, le sol semblait tanguer sous lui, mais soudain il y avait ce poids sur sa poitrine qui semblait s'être envolé comme ça, d'un coup, et il se sentait tellement bien et… Et il se mit à rire comme il n'avait jamais ris.

Son rire se mêla à celui d'Hinata, s'entremêla au sien, enfla avec lui. Soudain, ils n'étaient plus capables d'arrêter. Le corps parcourus de tremblement, les larmes aux yeux, ils tentaient péniblement de reprendre leur souffle. C'est dans cet état que Choji et Kiba les retrouvèrent, deux visages faisant ombre à leur soleil. Aussitôt, le rire mourut dans la gorge des deux amis, Sasuke retrouvant aussitôt son masque détaché et Hinata sa timidité maladive.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- On prend des vacances.

Accompagnant ses mots, Sasuke leur offrit un sourire insolent. Kiba eut un reniflement dédaigneux en réponse. La rivalité entre eux deux remontait à bien loin, dès les premiers débuts de l'académie. Au début, l'Uchiwa avait vu le potentiel en son adversaire, allant même jusqu'à le considérer comme son égale. Mais à force d'être traité avec aussi peu de respect, la colère avait finit par venir à bout de ses bonnes résolutions. Kiba était un garçon plus que compétitif; il avait un besoin dévorant d'écraser ses ennemis. Tel un chiot arrogant, à défaut d'avoir la capacité d'affronter en combat les loups plus puissant, il se vengeait en pissant sur leur territoire avec toute la vulgarité que cela impliquait. Pire, il osait aussi s'en prendre à Hinata, comme s'il avait besoin de prouver sa puissance en écrasant les plus faibles que lui.

Et la jeune fille qui était incapable d'être en colère contre lui. À chaque fois, quand Sasuke s'énervait et lui demandait pourquoi elle le laissait faire, elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour le pardonner. Que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il avait besoin de se sentir valorisé, qu'il avait raison d'agir ainsi… Dans ces cas-là, oui, la naïveté excessive d'Hinata pouvait devenir vraiment lourde. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait remarqué que parfois, son amie pouvait exprimer du ressentiment. Parfois même pour des personnes qui n'avaient rien fait pour attirer son animosité. Et l'une de ces personnes était justement Choji.

Contrairement à ce que pouvait laisser penser son apparence, l'Akimichi était un ninja excessivement doué. Il était fort et endurant, adroit en taijutsu et était l'un des meilleurs de la classe en ninjutsu. Pour toutes ces raisons, le jeune homme s'attirait les foudres d'une bonne majorité des élèves de leur cohorte. Disons qu'il était particulièrement insultant d'être battu à plate couture par un gamin rondouillard à la coupe de cheveux ridicule. Pire encore, la lenteur d'esprit de Choji était tout bonnement enrageante. Peu importe les insultes qu'on lui balançait, le jeune homme gardait toujours son bon sourire serein et le lendemain, continuait à vous traiter avec gentillesse comme si vous aviez toujours été amis. Une attitude qui, plutôt que de calmer les tensions, ne faisait que les amplifier comme un couvercle posé sur une casserole d'eau bouillante.

Hinata n'était certes pas de nature explosive, encore moins quelqu'un jugeant les gens par leur apparence ou leur caractère. Mais arriva, au printemps passé, ce cours fatidique où la jeune fille tentait tant bien que mal de travailler son ninjutsu. Et à ses côtés, avec une facilité déconcertante, Choji pratiquait déjà une technique d'un niveau supérieur, se donnant à la tâche avec tant de détermination qu'à côté de lui, les efforts d'Hinata semblaient aussi vains que ridicules. Depuis ce jour, la jeune fille refusait de lui adresser la parole, offrant un silence blessé que trahissait le pli soucieux de ses sourcils fins. Sasuke, lui, était beaucoup moins poli dans l'expression de son ressentiment.

En fait, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui traitaient Choji avec respect, à défaut d'affection. Et contre toutes attentes, l'une de ces personnes était Kiba. Pour une raison mystérieuse ayant débutée il y a quelques mois, le cabot avait décidé de faire de l'Akimichi son égal. Mais quand Sasuke y pensait bien, il y avait une certaine logique derrière ce fait. Normalement, face à un adversaire de force égal à lui, Kiba aurait tout fait pour démontrer sa dominance à force d'insultes et de coups. Mais le tempérament de Choji étant à l'extrême soumission, il n'y avait aucune raison pour l'Inuzuka de s'imposer par la force. D'ailleurs, s'il s'y essayait, Kiba gâterait très certainement sa dignité en perdant l'affrontement.

Solution idéal, donc : faire du grassouillet son allier, tout en gardant une distance émotive sécuritaire. On était loin du scénario avec Hinata qui, bien que soumise, était incapable de se défendre. Et rien ne mettait Sasuke plus en colère que de la voir reléguée au rang de souffre-douleur et faire-valoir, alors que Choji regardait impuissamment la scène en demandant gentiment à Kiba de bien vouloir arrêter. Comme si ce chien fou furieux allait l'écouter, l'imbécile.

- Où sont vos bandeaux, vous avez échoués l'examen?

- Avoue que ça te ferait trop plaisir.

Répliqua le cabot avec un sourire dur plein de canines. Se sentant en position vulnérable, Hinata s'empressa de se relever en époussetant ses habits pleins de brins d'herbe. Mais Sasuke, continuant sur la carte de l'insolence, resta couché peinard en croisant les bras derrière la tête, démontrant qu'il ne considérait pas son adversaire comme digne d'une menace. Une tactique qui avait le don d'énerver l'Inuzuka, dont un tic nerveux vint agiter la lèvre supérieure.

- Non, en fait… Nous avons décidé de faire comme toi, Sasuke-kun.

L'Uchiwa ne put empêcher un sourcil étonné de se dresser face à cette déclaration, l'honnêteté de Choji pouvait difficilement être remise en question. Son discours sur l'injustice de leur situation, son choix de ne pas participer à l'examen, tout cela n'avait été à la base qu'une simple pulsion égoïste. Il n'avait pas voulu inspirer les cœurs de ses congénères, juste faire un magnifique pied de nez à Iruka avant de partir en conquérant. Que Sakura fasse la même chose était déjà une surprise inattendue, mais négligeable. Qu'Hinata le suive allait un peu de sois, ils étaient amis et s'influençaient mutuellement dans leurs décisions. Mais maintenant, ils étaient cinq à ne pas s'être présenté à l'examen et Sasuke pressentait soudain qu'ils étaient bien plus à s'être absentés suite à ses actes. Des gens pour qui il n'avait témoigné aucun signe d'amitié. Voir même, pour le cas de Choji et Kiba, une haine clairement exprimée.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu et ce fait l'inquiéta bien plus qu'il ne l'enchanta. Car dès cet instant, il allait être porté comme responsable, et tout ça ne sentait rien de bon. Il était prêt à prendre conséquence de ses actes, mais ceux des autres? Non, hors de question. Se redressant brutalement, Sasuke chassa à son tour la pelouse qui s'était accrochée à ses vêtements. Aussitôt, Hinata se plaça timidement derrière lui, comme un enfant se protégeant derrière la figure rassurante d'un père. Sans doute pouvait-elle sentir la tension dans les traits et la posture de son ami, car elle n'osa dire un mot. De son côté, Kiba bomba le torse sitôt que son rival se fut redressée, tentant de paraître plus grand dans une tentative ridicule d'intimidation.

- Y'en a-t-il d'autres qui ont annoncé hier qu'ils n'iraient pas à l'examen?

- Pas à ce que je sache, moi et Choji on est parti juste après Hinata.

Sasuke fit entendre un claquement de langue irrité, ses mains se refermant en poings pour évacuer l'énervement. Ne voulant pas donner de raisons au cabot pour partir une bagarre, le gamin les glissa dans ses poches avec un geste se voulant passer pour nonchalant. Il n'était plus d'humeur à piquer la fierté mal placée de Kiba, la situation prenait des tournures bien trop sérieuses pour dévier en affrontement puéril.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

- Oh, moi j'aimerais bien défoncer ta sale gueule de vantard. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est ici. T'as foutu la merde, bâtard, alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je prends des vacances.

- Quoi, c'est tout!? Pas d'émeute, pas d'insurrection, rien?!

Le regard onyx de Sasuke devint encore plus acéré à ces mots. Ses craintes venaient d'être confirmées maintenant. On s'attendait de lui qu'il continue le combat. Allez que je marche sur l'ennemi qu'est la société, que je défendre le pauvre et l'opprimé. Qu'ils aillent tous ce faire foute, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était survivre assez longtemps pour se préparer à l'inévitable affrontement où il devrait tuer son frère. Alors s'ils avaient décidé de le suivre en croyant qu'il allait montrer la voie de la révolution et de l'anarchie, alors ils s'étaient enfoncé le doigt dans l'œil et profond.

- Viens Hinata, on y va.

Kiba les insultait copieusement alors qu'ils lui tournaient le dos, remontant la colline pour récupérer leurs affaires. En rangeant leur panier, son amie échappa à deux reprises le service à thé tant elle tremblait.


End file.
